


You Are Safe Now (ART! )

by BlairDrakko



Series: You Are Safe Now [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Art, Drawing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dragonformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Just some art to go with the You Are Safe Now story of mine. I will be creating random art for that story and sticking it here! I do this for fun, still have lots to learn!UPDATE:Sooo, this will also include some drawings from my other works as well cause, I have done so many other pieces and unless you read my stuff, you can't see them! So, may be redundant for readers,(sorry) haha, but for anyone else yay more art!





	1. Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hehe, had a cute thought of Orion holding weekly meetings for the Decepticons and i drew it haha. I don't own transformers Hasbro does, please don't sue and enjoy!


	2. Soundwave colored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is totally just the Soundwave from the last pic colored for my S.O. for Christmas. That's all :)


	3. Holiday Doodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wishing everbody a wonderful holiday season! Be safe and find some smiles


	4. Vindex Nox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't read the stories.... this is Megatron as the Prime, Vindex Nox, translated from Latin to Champion of the night. I just love the way he came out :) so wanted to share with everyone!


	5. Orion Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Descent  
> Also my second drawing of Transformers :) Learned a bit between #1 and #2


	6. Painted Mech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Melody of Chaos  
> Thistle's Painting


	7. Original for Painted Mech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again from Melody of Chaos


	8. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my story Reflections


	9. Weaker Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my story Weaker Moments


	10. Optimus in Primus Form




	11. My First ONE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I tried to draw transformers... Awwww, memories!


	12. You Are My Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Meaning of Life  
> First time trying to draw Knockout, annnnd I had to completely paint Optimus over when I forgot he wasn't supposed to be red and blue... cause Megatron is a bastard in this story and strips him of his paint.


	13. Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I don't really celebrate it, but I thought I would draw something cute, and added a little poem from Megatron. Find some smiles today!

What would the night sky be without you,

Cold and dark, without any blues?

Would I no longer see stars, planets, or moons,

Would it be bare as the desert's vast dunes?

How could I hear the melody of night,

Even if I tried with all of my might?

You are my song, my life, my spark,

A life without you would only be dark.

I know because I have _been_ in that place,

Where once I knew only of fury’s embrace.

Yet now here I stand in the warmth of your glow,

Honored, and humbled by the love that you show.

I love you dear one, that’s all I’ve left to say,

That and, my love, happy Valentine’s Day...


	14. Nemesis Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I hadn't placed him up here. He is from my story Reflections. I dunno why, but the pic seems more pixelated, but meh. :)


	15. Toyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkling from story: Reflections


	16. Bedtime Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Melody of Chaos :)


	17. Family Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my story: Meldoy of Chaos


	18. War of Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From story: Melody of Chaos


	19. (Animated) Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked to draw a pic for someone in the Animated drawing style... This isn't the pic, just practice as I have never done those characters before.   
> I like Transformer Prime's style better (thus all my work so far) but with a little tweaking I think he looks pretty badass. Makes me appreciate the style more. Next I'm gonna try Optimus

Normal version

BADASS version


	20. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture for FirstDragon. She likes dragons and transformers so boom! I mixed um! Here is her long... Loooong awaited picture.

 

 

 

Thought the flowers were pretty. :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is supposed to be Megatron and Optimus in case that isn't clear. Gosh I hope it is, at least a little Haha.


	21. Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pic from a comic strip I am attempting to create, only without words here... Pretty Optimus...


	22. Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time drawing Ratchet... :)


	23. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my story: Together


	24. Optimus Humanformer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From story: Without You  
> Personally I think Optimus came out better but it is probably because before Megatron I hadn't drawn a human in over a year haha. Practice helps


	25. Knight of Eternal Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my story: Reflections

 

 

Clean version with some minor alterations. Wanted to fix some of this stuff before but my app wasn't working right soooo, taaaa daaa!


	26. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my story: To Begin Once More


End file.
